l'avis des autres
by bellatrix92
Summary: Pendant le tome sept, Bellatrix fait une série de rencontres, de Luna à Molly en passant par Ombrage. Voici son point de vue sur ces instants pas toujours faciles à vivre...
1. luna

Tu es arrivée durant une soirée d'hiver, kidnappée dans le train. C'était moi qui était chargée de te réceptionner et de t'interroger pour obtenir de toi tout ce que tu pouvais savoir sur Harry Potter.

J'attendais sur le perron du manoir, debout bien droite dans le froid du crépuscule, quand j'ai vu deux hommes qui trainaient une prisonnière. Toi bien sûr... Je ne me suis pas avancée, attendant qu'ils t'amènent à moi car après tout je n'allais pas me déranger pour des sangs mêlés.

Et puis je voulais avoir le temps de te voir venir, de t'observer un peu, de cerner tes réactions.

Pour sûr tu ressembles à ta mère que j'ai connu, une serdaigle, une vraie de vraie! Et tu possèdes la même bouche aux lèvres pâles mais bien dessinées, même forme du visage, du cou. En revanche tu as pris certains défauts à ton crétin de père, ces yeux globuleux par exemple...

Mais lorsque tu m'as regardée, j'ai changé d'avis, ton regards est plus intéressant que joli certes, mais il y a dedans quelques chose que je ne peux définir et qui m'interpelle.

Tu n'avais pas l'air effrayée, ni fière, ni même en révolte. Non en fait tu me regardais avec une espèce de curiosité refoulée à grand peine. Comme si tu me trouvais insolite mais que tu n'osais pas pousser trop loin ton examen de peur de paraître impolie.

Ton expression n'a pas changé au fur et à mesure que les rafleurs malpropres te forçaient à t'approcher de moi, ce n'était pas habituel. Généralement les gens paniquent à proximité de moi.

Je t'ai réceptionnée ficelée comme un colis et j'ai chassé les rafleurs d'un revers de main, pas de pourboire pour eux. Tes chaines sont tombées lorsqu'ils ont transplanné, preuve que ce n'était pas de grandes puissances magiques. J'ai agrippé ton bras pour te forcer à te relever puis je t'ai faite marcher devant moi jusqu'à un petit cabinet isolé dont j'ai l'habitude de me servir comme salle d'interrogatoire...

_assise!_

Je désignais la chaise unique au centre de la pièce, mais malgré le ton sans réplique de ma voix, tu t'es contentée de hausser les sourcils.

_Simple précision,_ m'as-tu simplement dis, _Luna n'est pas synonyme de Médor._

Je suis restée un peu dérouté, le ton était doux, comme celui d'une conversation entre personne civilisées.

Mais tu savais presque aussi bien que moi que je ne faisais pas partie de ce genre de personnes, car presque immédiatement je t'ai giflée en plein visage. Si fort que tu t'es écroulée sur la dalle du parterre.

_Relève toi!_

Je n'attendais que cela pour te jeter de nouveau à terre, mais la seule chose que tu as relevée, c'est ton visage aux traits si doux et si naïfs, ton regard plein d'intelligence et d'imagination, de rêves, de superstitions, de croyances folles. Je voyais cela dans tes yeux de perle, et j'en oubliais que tu ne m'avait pas obéis.

Toutefois la réalité m'a vite rattrapée et mon cœur un instant ouvert s'est refermé comme une huitre, je suis redevenue Bellatrix Lestrange, mangemort et inquisitrice du seigneur des ténèbres. Ma baguette a sifflé pour accomplir cet acte qui chez moi était depuis longtemps devenu automatique.

_Endoloris!_

Tu as poussé un hurlement, le sort t'avait plaquée à terre et tu te tordais à mes pieds en criant. Tes yeux se sont remplis de larmes. J'ai cessé un instant pour me pencher vers ton visage.

_Hé bien fillette, toujours aussi fière?_

Tu ne m'as pas répondu par des paroles, mais par un simple regard curieux.

Parfait, tu voulais jouer les petites fouineuses, hé bien j'allais faire la même chose.

_Légilimens!_

Je n'étais pas des plus douées dans ce domaine, mais entrer dans ton esprit a été d'une facilité déconcertante. Tu ne m'opposais aucune résistance, tu n'as jamais rien eu à cacher... Ni rien à mettre en avant, alors je me suis perdue dans ton esprit, au milieu de tes souvenirs de traques, de rêves, j'ai vu aussi ta mère à travers tes yeux, j'ai vu son cadavre transpercé par un dérivé du sortilège sectusempra.

Il est dangereux d'expérimenter dans ce domaine fillette, et elle le savait.

Mais ta mère depuis son plus jeune âge était plus curieuse et plus imprudente encore que toi.

J'ai enfin trouvé ce que je cherchais, Potter... Ainsi que ses amis, et tu m'as appris beaucoup de choses, le rouquin et la sang de bourbre, Potter et la sœur de son meilleur ami... l'AD... Cela a été particulièrement intéressant. Il n'était pas si bébé que je l'avais cru, juste trop naïf.

Lorsque je suis parvenue enfin à me détacher de ton esprit, la semi pénombre de la pièce m'a semblé bien triste, alors j'ai ajouté pour me donner contenance:

_tu es très instructive._

Je m'attendais à ce que tu sois impressionnée, ou effrayée. Mais rien de tout cela ne s'est lu sur ton visage et tu m'a répondu sur un ton parfaitement courtois:

_Et vous vous êtes parfaitement intrigante, c'est très intéressant de vous observer._

J'ai serré les poings, pas du tout habituée à ce genre de résistance, et certainement aussi déroutée, il était rare que quelqu'un s'adresse à moi de façon aimable et polie. Plus inhabituel encore, tu semblais parfaitement sincère.

Je t'observais moi aussi, tu étais assise sur le sol comme un bébé jouant avec ses cubes, de la façon la plus naturelle du monde. J'ai jeté un coup d'œil agacé à la chaise sur laquelle tu étais sensée t'assoir.

Finalement cela m'a tellement énervée que je t'ai attrapée par les bras et t'ai soulevée, avant de le plaquer fermement à la place que je désirais que tu occupes.

Toujours est-il que tu n'as pas eu l'air franchement impressionnée...


	2. androméda

J'ai entendu quelqu'un crier d'une voix forte, au moment où les barrières magiques de la maison cédaient.

Transplanne! Maintenant!

Il y a eu un crac sonore à l'intérieur, j'avais déjà traversé l'allée négligée qui menait à la porte et soudain celle ci explosa en projetant des milliers de morceaux de bois incandescents.

C'était Androméda qui se tenait sur le seuil et me mettait en joue. Je souris à mon collègue mangemort:

_Occupe toi des autres! Endoloris!_

Elle esquiva mon attaque en se jetant de côté et ne balança qu'un banal Stupéfix que j'arrêtais sans peine. Déjà Traver avait pénétré dans la maison et la fouillait à grands bruits.

Le second sortilège passa près de mon oreille et je me jetais de toute mes forces sur ma victime qui bascula par terre et lâcha sa baguette lorsque je lui fracassais le coude contre le carrelage, elle poussa un cri de douleur.

Je la plaquais par terre et l'écrasais de tout mon poids, rangeant ma baguette, car je voulais lui faire vraiment mal, à mains nues qui plus est.

Comme au temps où nous étions gamines...

Mais elle se défendait mieux à présents, ses ruades pour se dégager étaient devenues plus violentes, elle était plus concentrée, plus hargneuse, et surtout physiquement plus forte que moi, n'ayant pas subi la prison...

Alors j'enfonçais mes ongles dans son visage et serrais son cou avec l'autre main, je rapprochais mon visage du sien jusqu'à ce que ma bouche frôle son oreille. Ma main quitta sa gorge et vint caresser ses cheveux du même côté, en faisant cela je sentais sa peur augmenter, les battements de son cœur s'emballer, sa respiration devenait sifflante.

Il était temps de poser la question:

_Où est Harry Potter?_

_Je n'en aie aucune idée,_ répondit-elle.

Je tirais brusquement ses cheveux, bloquais ses côtes de mes genoux et griffais son visage de plus belle.

_Et ton mari? _Murmurais-je d'une voix doucereuse.

Elle resta silencieuse, je me moquais:

_Il t'a abandonnée bien sûr, il s'est enfui pour sauver sa peau._

Elle secoua la tête et poussa un soupir méprisant, chose qu'elle savait que je détestais.

Je me redressais et la frappais en plein visage, des marques rouges et profondes le striaient, quelquefois délavées par les larmes de douleur qu'elle versait.

Je souris devant la souffrance qu'elle éprouvait, devant ses poumons comprimés par mon poids et qui cherchaient désespérément un peu d'oxygène, devant son avant-bras gauche inerte.

Je lançais encore un coup de poing dans son visage, elle ne savait rien mais cela n'allait pas m'empêcher de me défouler, la seule limite étant qu'elle reste en vie, car j'avais un plan la concernant...

Je me baissais à nouveau près de son visage blême, elle se détourna, ne m'offrant que son profil, celui qui la faisait tant ressembler à notre mère. Je frôlait son oreille et murmurais:

_Je les tuerai, tous, le sang de bourbe, le clébard, la petite idiote et s'il le faut, l'enfant... Et quand ce sera fait, je reviendrai te chercher, toi seule, tu resteras avec moi pour le reste de tes jours..._

Je la voyais déjà enfermée dans une cave, je lui ferais subir ce que moi même j'avais enduré à Azkaban, jusqu'à ce qu'elle en meure ou qu'elle en devienne complètement folle...

Comme moi...


	3. Trelawney

La porte du chaudron baveur était grande ouverte lorsque j'y suis entrée, comme hurlant de détresse face au manque de clients. Rien d'étonnant en ces temps troublés, comme si les gens allaient se risquer dans ce coupe-gorge... Comme si ils souhaitaient être vus et observés...

Le plancher crasseux craquant sous mes pas, je me suis avancée dans la pièce sombre, Tom le barman s'est aussitôt incliné avec servilité.

Pauvre petit rat..

_- Madame Lestrange._

Je n'ai pas répondu, comme à mon habitude, cet être impur avait plus d'un quart de ses origines moldues à ce que je savais.

Je me suis avancée jusqu'au comptoir après avoir jeté un rapide coup d'œil dans la pièce.

_- Un Wisky pur feu._

Tom a incliné docilement la tête avant de me servir. C'était du bon, heureusement pour lui.

J'ai pris mon verre et je me suis dirigée vers la personne que j'avais repérée en entrant dans le bar.

Assise sur une table au fond de la pièce, Sybille Trelawney ne m'avait pas remarquée. Embrumée par l'alcool comme elle l'était, voyait-elle seulement la pièce?

Son aspect me rebutait, une vulgaire historionne alcoolique et qui n'avait jamais rien fait de sa vie.  
>Toutefois c'était elle qui avait créé la prophétie concernant mon maître, alors c'était à elle que j'allais demander quelle serait ma destinée à présent.<br>Même si au vu des nombreuses bouteilles vides qui lui tenaient compagnie, on pouvait sérieusement se demander comment elle pouvait être encore consciente...

Je me suis assise en face d'elle en écartant les flacons de vinaigre bon marché qui nous séparaient, j'ai remarqué que le bar se vidait très vite.

La femme me regardait avec un air perdu et absent, ne se rendant visiblement pas compte de qui elle elle avait en face d'elle, j'étais bien placée pour savoir que cet état pouvait annoncer une révélation, à moins que ce ne soit simplement l'ébriété.

Il ne me restait plus qu'à prendre mon mal en patience et à poser les bonnes questions pour provoquer la transe.

Bientôt il n'a plus resté que nous deux dans le bar, et j'entendais Tom s'affairer dans l'arrière boutique, trop loin pour m'entendre.

_-Le seigneur des ténèbres est au sommet de sa puissance_, ai-je alors déclaré à mon interlocutrice.

Celle ci a hoché la tête d'un air absent.

_-Il supprimera bientôt Potter._

Nouveau hochement de tête, plus réservé cette fois ci, j'ai posé ma question:

_-Je veux savoir ce qu'il adviendra alors de moi lorsque plus rien ne pourra l'arrêter, lorsqu'il sera définitivement le maître du monde._

Trelawney n'a pas compris ma question, sans doute à cause de l'ébriété, elle est restée silencieuse et immobile, j'ai attendu.

Nous nous fixions mutuellement, je ne bougeais pas, elle guère plus, cela a semblé durer une éternité.

Et puis soudain, sans prévenir l'historionne s'est levée, je l'ai observée avec insistance. Sa voix a retenti, rauque et sourde:

_Avant la fin de l'année, le seigneur des ténèbres aura disparu pour toujours.  
>Il sera précédé par son plus fidèle serviteur à la fin de la nuit.<br>Et lui tombera lorsque les rayons de l'astre du jour le frapperont.  
>La chute du chacal annoncera celle du meurtrier.<em>

Je suis restée stupéfaite par ces paroles, la prophétie achevée Trelawney me regardait avec étonnement.

Elle ne se rappellait de rien bien sûr...

Terrifiée par ce que je venais d'entendre, je suis sortie du bar à toute jambes, sans payer mon verre pour changer.

Lorsque je suis arrivée au manoir, je me suis précipitée dans ma chambre et me suis assise au balcon.

_-Non, ai-je murmuré, il ne peut pas mourir..._

Au bout d'un moment, je me suis levée et j'ai pris un parchemin et une plume.  
>Ecrire un mot aux Carows, leur demandant de surveiller Trelawney?<p>

Non, cela ne servait à rien...

Je me suis avancée devant le miroir de ma chambre, personne ne devait savoir... Pas même moi...

_-Oubliettes!_


	4. molly

_Petite particularité cette fois ci, la rencontre est du point de vue d'un autre personnage..._

Parce que c'était le mot le plus dégradant qu'elle puisse lui adresser...

Parce que Bellatrix s'attaquait à des adolescentes...

Parce qu'elles se connaissaient depuis leur première année à Poudlard, et qu'elles avaient toujours été ennemies...

Parce que Bellatrix n'avait pas hésité à tuer Dora, sa propre nièce, et à torturer Androméda Tonks pour savoir où se cachait son mari...

Parce qu'elle se complaisait à ramper aux pieds d'un être inhumain... et parce qu'elle ne vivait qu'en répandant le malheur et les plaintes...

Parce que Bellatrix se nourrissait de larmes, de sang et de hurlements...

Parce qu'elle avait maltraité Hermionne...

Parce qu'elle avait failli tuer Ginny...

Parce qu'elle avait menacé Ron...

Parce que Bellatrix avait privé Harry de son parrain...

Parce qu'à cause d'elle, Neville avait du grandir seul...

Parce que Molly n'osait pas imaginer ce qu'avait subi la jeune Luna pendant sa captivité...

Parce que Bellatrix avait provoqué l'explosion qui avait tué Fred.

Parce que Harry avait du être tué sous ses ricanements...

Parce que Bellatrix ne possédait pas plus de maturité et beaucoup moins de bon sens qu'une adolescente tortionnaire.

Alors, Molly se débarrassa de sa cape en s'écriant avec toute la colère qu'elle avait contenu jusqu'alors:

- PAS MA FILLE ESPECE DE GARCE!


	5. la Tonks

Une étrangère, c'était tout ce qu'elle arrivait à y voir...

Non pas qu'Androméda aie jamais possédé sa prestance, mais tout de même, quelle dégradation d'une génération à l'autre! Vraiment le sang des moldus était la pire chose qui soit au monde.

La Tonks n'était même pas belle, son visage était trop pâle, trop vide de sens, et cette chevelure bigarrée, quelle horreur!

La jeune femme avait une démarche bondissante mais quelque peu alourdie par on ne sait trop quoi, Bellatrix elle, serpentait à une vitesse que n'aurait pas laissé soupçonné son âge.

Seulement elles n'avaient pas la même carrure...

La Tonks était trop petite, trop généreuse en formes, en bref trop féminine pour être dangereuse. Son ennemie de son côté s'était travaillée pendant des années, taillée entièrement pour le combat.

L'autre était encore dans cet âge où l'on croit qu'on peut posséder à la fois joliesse et tonicité, où l'on n'envisage pas de devoir faire tous les sacrifices imaginables au profit de sa puissance.

Car oui, Bellatrix avait sacrifié rondeurs enfantines, port gracieux et posé, visage d'ange et maintient parfait à cette seule fin d'être imbattable sur tous les terrains. Elle aurait pu être la plus belle des sœurs Black, mais elle ne l'avait jamais envisagé, préférant s'entrainer à battre des adversaires toujours plus dangereux.

La Tonks lui lança un sortilège retors auquel elle répliqua avec une puissance inégalée, la métamorphomage recula.

- _Alors fillette! Comment vont la sale traitresse et ton chiot?_

Tonks ne releva pas, mais la colère qui passa dans ses yeux en disait long et une boule de feu traversa la salle avec une telle rapidité qu'elle enflamma quelques mèches de cheveux à la mangemort.

_- Loupé fillette!_ Se moqua Bellatrix.

Son éclat de rire faillit la perdre car Tonks avait déjà lancé un sectusempra qui passa tout près de sa tante, lui entailla la pommette et, plus profondément, l'épaule gauche.

Cette garce avec qui elle n'avait rien de commun l'avait blessée!

Tonks n'attendit pas pour repasser à l'attaque, Bellatrix évita de justesse un troisième maléfice de nature inconnue.

- _Avada kedavra!_ S'écria t-elle

Tonks esquiva mais perdit l'équilibre, Bellatrix attaqua de nouveau, encore esquivé.

La jeune auror s'était relevée et brandit sa baguette, la mangemort fut plus rapide:

_- Avada kedavra._

Le sort percuta Tonks qui s'effondra, les yeux grands ouverts et les bras en croix, sa baguette toujours dans sa main.

Bellatrix s'approcha du cadavre pour vérifier que son forfait était bien accomplis, chose aisée car toute vie avait déserté les prunelles noires de sa nièce.

Des prunelles noires comme celles d'Androméda, de Sirius... Et comme les siennes.

La mangemort ferma les yeux. Non, pas comme les siennes, elle n'avait rien de commun avec cette sale engeance...

Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, ils étaient bleus foncés comme ceux de sa mère et de Cissy...


	6. Luna 2

Elle était différente des autres, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle, elle refusait de baisser les yeux.

Elle n'était pas plus belle, plus laide, moins apeurée qu'une autre, ses longs cheveux d'un blond sans intérêt, ses yeux aux formes inesthétiques et remplis d'appréhension, son visage trop banal. Sa voix souvent tremblante et peu assurée.

Bellatrix n'ignorait pas qu'elle avait été bien plus séduisante que la gamine en face d'elle, quand bien même elle avait changé à présent. Son visage marqué et fané par la souffrance, l'enfermement et la folie, son corps vieilli prématurément, essoufflé, amaigri...

Mais elle avait été belle pourtant, c'était bien longtemps auparavant...

_-Baisse les yeux!_

Peine perdue, Luna n'obéit pas, elle continua de soutenir son regard, comme elle le faisait depuis des semaines à présent, elle refusait de baisser les yeux, de se soumettre.

Bellatrix avait déjà essayé plusieurs fois le doloris, elle tenta autre chose:

_-legilimens!_

Des rêves, d'animaux, de fleurs, de champs, de montagnes et de forets. Des amis, des rivières et des casse-croutes, des sortilèges, un père et une mère.

Un espace sans contraintes ni barrières, une vie à laquelle personne ne devait pouvoir rêver.

Une terre inconnue pour Bellatrix...

Et puis l'espace et le temps présent, la déchéance réelle, le cachot, la dalle de pierre froide sur laquelle tous finissaient généralement par s'effondrer. Mais pas elle.

Luna répondit:

_-Le monde appartient à ceux qui regardent l'autre comme leur frère ou leur sœur Madame Lestrange._

Mais cela, est-ce que la plus horrible des mangemorts que la terre aie jamais porté pouvait le comprendre?


End file.
